fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Terminator
The Terminator is a 1984 American action horror science fiction film directed by James Cameron. Storyline Plot A seemingly indestructible robot is sent from 2029 to 1984 to assassinate a young waitress, whose unborn son will lead humanity in a war against sentient machines, while a human soldier from the same war is sent to protect her at all costs. Genres * Action * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * 18 (Ireland) * 18 (UK) (1984, original rating) * 15 (UK) (2000, re-rating) * R (USA) Images The Terminator 1984 poster 1.jpg The Terminator 1987 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (1987) The Terminator 1989 USA Laserdisc cover.jpg|USA Laserdisc cover The Terminator 1997 USA DVD cover.gif|USA DVD cover (1997) The Terminator 2001 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2001) The Terminator 2001 UK DVD cover.png|UK DVD cover (2001) The Terminator 2006 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover (2006) The Terminator 2012 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * James Cameron Writing Credits * James Cameron (written by) and * Gale Anne Hurd (written by) * William Wisher (additional dialogue) (as William Wisher Jr.) Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Terminator * Michael Biehn - Kyle Reese * Linda Hamilton - Sarah Connor * Paul Winfield - Lieutenant Ed Traxler * Lance Henriksen - Detective Hal Vukovich * Rick Rossovich - Matt Buchanan * Bess Motta - Ginger Ventura * Earl Boen - Dr. Peter Silberman * Dick Miller - Pawn Shop Clerk * Shawn Schepps - Nancy * Bruce M. Kerner - Desk Sergeant * Franco Columbu - Future Terminator * Bill Paxton - Punk Leader * Brad Rearden - Punk * Brian Thompson - Punk Producers * John Daly (executive producer) * Derek Gibson (executive producer) * Gale Anne Hurd (producer) Details Countries * UK * USA Language * English * Spanish Release Dates * October 26, 1984 (USA) * January 11, 1985 (UK) * January 25, 1985 (Ireland) Home Media Release Dates * 1985 (USA) (VHS) * 1985 (USA) (Betamax) * 1987 (UK) (VHS) * 1989 (USA) (Laserdisc) * September 3, 1997 (USA) (DVD) * March 19, 2001 (UK) (VHS re-release) * March 19, 2001 (UK) (DVD) * October 2, 2001 (USA) (DVD re-release) * June 20, 2006 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * September 11, 2012 (USA) (Blu-Ray re-release) * October 1, 2012 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Terminator grossed $78.3 million on a $4 million budget. Critical response The film has a 8.0 rating on IMDb and a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Hemdale * Pacific Western * Euro Film Funding * Cinema '84/Greenberg Brothers Partnership (as Cinema '84/A Greenberg Brothers Partnership) Distributors * Orion Pictures (1984) (USA) (theatrical) * Rank Film Distributors (1985) (UK) (theatrical) * Thorn-EMI Video (1985) (USA) (VHS) * Thorn-EMI Video (1985) (USA) (Betamax) * Virgin Vision (1987) (UK) (VHS) * Image Entertainment (1989) (USA) (Laserdisc) * Image Entertainment (1997) (USA) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2001) (UK) (VHS) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2001) (UK) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2001) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2006) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2012) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2012) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Fantasy II Film Effects (special visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 107 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Connections Followed by * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Terminator Salvation (2009) * Terminator: Genisys (2015) * Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) Category:Films Category:1980s films